


if you were church, i'd get on my knees

by ayumihayashi



Series: Unholy | Markil [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blasphemy, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Church AU, Corruption, Dirty Talk, Dom Moon Taeil, First Time, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Priest Moon Taeil, Tattooed Moon Taeil, Teasing, Top Moon Taeil, Virgin Mark Lee, pillow humping, praying, sub mark lee, taeil and mark are the main characters the others are just mentioned, thighs fucking, this is filthy, this is really filthy, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: "I did..dirty things I shouldn't do and now I can't stop feeling so guilty about it but this man..this man is driving me crazy. I don't know what to do, I don't want to go to hell but I can't stop it,""Who is that man you so desire?" Taeil said, voice calm but low, sending a shiver down Mark's spine.Oh Lord."It's.." Mark licked his lips, eyes avoiding Taeil's, biting his lower lips before he continues on, "It's you Father."





	if you were church, i'd get on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This took WAY too long but it's finally here!
> 
> Firstly, this was supposed to be a simple Twitter AU but I got carried away.. English is my 3rd language so there might be some bad parts and grammatical errors and I'm sorry for that! Hope you will still enjoy this fic, I personally loved making it and I hope you will love reading it !

_Mark Lee. _

See, Mark Lee was everything all parents wanted. He was sweet, obedient, never did anything wrong, cursing? Never in his whole life, he worked hard in everything he did, helped his mother when she needed some help. Yes, you could say it, he was a complete angel. _  
_

He had his little group of friends, Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin, Yukhei and Johnny. They were inseparable and spend most of their time together. They weren't really like Mark who went to church or devoted their life to God but they still understood Mark's love for religion.  
  
Now, in his 19 years alive, Mark never had any girlfriends or boyfriends, the only kiss he had was with that girl in kindergarten and that was practically it. Some people might find it sad or pathetic but Mark didn't really care about kissing or being with someone, he was way more focused on God and being the perfect son his parents wanted him to be.

What kind of preoccupied him was that all of his friends liked to talk about something. Something Mark saw like a huge sin and also something he was too shy to talk about, even saying the word made a light blush appear on his pretty cheeks. Sex. yes, sex. His friends loved to talk about it, what they did with their partners, how they like to do it, what makes them cum the fastest, comparing dick size and just, all the things Mark never thought about. He wasn't one to judge, especially not his friends but this topic wasn't one he understood quite well, now, he's not stupid, he knows how to "make babies" but that was approximately all he knew about.

He never really masturbated, well if you count grinding against his pillow for 10 seconds and immediately stopping to pray for forgiveness "masturbating". He isn't a saint either, he's still a 19 year old boy who have needs like everyone else, but he didn't know how to feed those needs. He tried to watch porn once, he ended up being too overwhelmed by all the choices and way too explicit thumbnails.  No, he didn't want to see " _A Little Brunette Big Boobs Squirting Like A Fountain On Big White Veiny Dick, He Cums Inside (4K)_ " that wasn't what he wanted. well, it's not like he knew what he wanted but this clearly wasn't it. He just wanted to understand why sex was a huge thing between all of his friends, why they loved to talk about it, he was so curious but he also felt dirty to even think about that. But curiosity ate him up, he wanted to know if that felt good like his friends told him, does masturbating really makes you feel good?

Well, he'll find out later, for now he had a bigger problem and his problem was the new priest who arrived two weeks ago at his town church.

Father Moon. Moon Taeil.

Okay, Mark has nothing against him, he certainly wouldn't avoid looking at him if it wasn't for the fact that Taeil made his life absolute chaos, don't get him wrong, Taeil was the nicest person Mark ever saw in this church, he was pretty young and looked like a walking piece of art with his defined jawline, pretty eyes, pink lips and neatly styled hair, with an undercut, mind you, like he wasn’t hot enough. Mark wouldn't admit it out loud but he might have a tiny (big) crush on Father Moon.  
  
I mean, who wouldn't? Taeil was everyone's type and if you don't think so, you're just lying to yourself.

Well you see, Taeil being here was a nightmare for a boy with needs like Mark, with his rather tight fitting clothes, the way he held himself or the delicate way he walked and talked. It was a little too much for the younger and his stupid horny brain. He spent those two first weeks waking up every morning hard and leaking, not really used to that or what to do exactly with this rather painful situation.

He kept having those dreams he certainly shouldn't have but it's not like he had control on that. He kept dreaming about how Taeil could probably kiss him, touch him in ways he never was before, whispering things in his ears, apparently it was called "dirty talking" from what Donghyuck said and Mark wasn't really against the idea of having Taeil use his sweet calming voice to make him shiver with just words. This wasn't good, he knew it, but it was _tempting_ him, Taeil tempted him like the devil.  


He didn't knew what was happening to him, why this man was in his head and why he didn't really mind. He was going crazy, yeah, that was probably it, right? Having bad thoughts about someone, a man, a priest wasn't good at all, or was it? Mark was lost, so lost.

  
That's why he was here, in this small confessional booth that strangely smelled like incense. He took a deep sigh, his mind was running, his shaking hands played nervously with the few bracelets he had around his left wrist. He normally wasn't nervous while confessing but today was different, confessing the fact that you were having explicit thoughts about a man and felt aroused about all of this was kinda nerve-wracking for the poor boy. And you know what is worse in all of this? Guess who was on the other side of the tiny window?

You guessed it right, Father Moon. the man Mark kept lusting after, Mark wanted to cry so bad and the fact that Taeil looked even more handsome today was making it hard to breathe. This really wasn't good.  
  
"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned,” his voice was soft, air in his lungs trying to burst his insides and he kept his gaze on his bracelets to avoid his thoughts from wandering further into where it shouldn’t. “It’s been quite some time since my last confession.”

"Tell me, what sins do you have to confess?" the young priest said, his usual calm voice sending shivers down Mark's spine. The younger boy cleared his throat, a blush creeping on his cheeks, "I..I have impure thoughts, Father. Impure thoughts about..a man,"  Taeil smiled sadly, to have someone think that was _worthy_ of a confession, he might be a priest but he saw nothing wrong with love.

"I've been thinking about him a lot recently, I can't get him out of my head, I know it's wrong but everytime I see him..I have these thoughts I don't quite understand. I think about him kissing me, holding my hand but there's worse though, I s-sometimes think about him touching me..in places I've never been touched, I don't know what all of this means Father," he stuttered way too much, talked way too fast, he was probably sure that his heart was going to stop any seconds now. "Those thoughts aren't a sin Mark, being into men, thinking about _them_ isn't sinful, as long as you don't do something with those thoughts," his voice helped Mark relax a little, he was pretty sure his voice could calm down anyone, it was nice, almost like a lullaby.

"But.."

Okay maybe he wasn't completely relaxed, "but what if I want to do something with it? What if I actually want him to touch me? I..I never..did anything like that but.." he honestly didn't know why he kept talking, his mouth was running on it's own and he was saying more than he wanted to, "But? You can continue Mark, it's alright,"

Breathe Mark, breathe.

"But I'm nineteen, shouldn't I be doing..things like, uh, this? All my friends are, you know..doing it and I know that I shouldn't do anything before marriage but it's really hard. I feel so dirty Father, I'm disappointed in myself too." Mark wasn't going to lie, even though he just said all of that to the man who was the main character in all of his wet dreams he still felt relieved.

"He's just..so beautiful," he added, well, he meant to keep that in his head but his mouth betrayed him.

"Don't worry about that Mark, everyone is human, you can't control what your brain wants. God loves you no matter what."

_____

  
Two weeks after that, Mark was still having those dreams, more and more explicit each times. He never felt more guilty than the day he woke up completely hard, pillow between his thighs and his hips moving on their own. Mark didn't stop this time though, he grinded clumsily against the soft pillow, barely audible whines leaving his mouth while his hands were gripping the pillow so tightly his fingertips turned white. He felt good, so good. lost in his ecstasy, focusing only on himself and his pleasure. His thighs clench the pillow tighter, compressing the stuffing so he can hump harder. A particularly hard thrust has him crying out, a half-choked shout as he imagines how Taeil's hand would feel on his waist, on his thighs. How he would touch his pathetic cock, will it feel good? The boy was tempted to pull down his underwear and finally touch himself but he felt guilty enough, he'll try another day, maybe.

He swears he can hear Taeil's low voice right in his ear, that damn voice, it was haunting him in all ways possible. What would he say if he saw Mark like this? What would he say if he knew that he was the reason behind all of this? Would he be disgusted or would he do something about it? Mark secretly hoped for the second choice. He already knew he was going to pray after this, he knew that he just sinned and gave in to temptation. Thinking about a man and getting off at the thought of this man touching him was bad, but maybe, just maybe, Mark didn't mind that much. It felt good, yes he still felt dirty and guilty but honestly? He wanted more.

  
Well when he said that he wanted more he didn't expected it so soon. Mark was pretty sure he was going to have a breakdown when his mother told him she invited Father Moon for dinner.

The man he lusted after. In his house. See? Now that was nerve-wracking in the highest level possible. Mark didn't know how to act in front of Taeil at church but now that he was going to be here, next to him for hours made the boy panic.

In the end, he handled it nicely, well, he still had his little clumsy moments and yes, he did end up humping his pillow again that night right after Taeil thanked them for having him and left their home. What can he do when he was sitting next to Taeil at the table, completely hard in his pants after the older's hand squeezed his thigh under the table.

_____  
  
Weeks passed by, Father Moon came to their house pretty much every week now, Mark still woke up painfully hard and he still only humped his pillow, something in the back of his head told him that maybe if he doesn't touch himself, it wasn't that bad. The thing is, Mark never came, he only humped his pillow for the friction on his sensitive cock but he'd immediately stop when he felt that weird heat deep down in his stomach. He still had to take cold showers to get rid of his hard on because the poor boy never finished.

It was a calm day, Mark's parents were out visiting some friends, he decided to stay home alone, it's been a long time since he had the house for himself and he was happy to relax a little, he loved his parents but they could be quite a lot sometimes.

The black haired boy was happily munching on some snacks, sitting cross-legged on the couch when the bell rang, that was kind of weird since they weren't waiting for anyone but he quickly forgot about that and got up to open the front door.

Okay, he should've stay on the couch and played dead.

  
"Father? What are you doing here? O-oh sorry! That's rude to ask-"

"Hello Mark, how are you? Are your parents here?" Taeil cut him off, his signature sweet smile on his face. Mark's heart did a flip, did he always looked so perfect? That's unfair.  


"Ah! No sorry they went out, I'm all alone. Would you..would you like to come inside? It'd be rude to let you go home like that," the younger's pure heart will get him in trouble one day. He played with his bracelets again, nervous habit of his.

  
"I'd really like to, if it isn't a bother of course, I have some things to talk about with you,"

_Talk to him?_ About what? Now Mark was getting nervous, did he do something wrong? He stepped back to let Taeil come inside.

  
"I'm sorry father, it's a little messy, I didn't expect anyone to come. Do you want something to drink..maybe?" he felt his cheeks burn, fuck, it wasn't the right time to blush, not when he was alone with Taeil.

"I wouldn't mind a glass of water, it's a little hot outside. » Mark made his way to the kitchen quickly, way too quickly for someone "not" panicking. He retrieved a glass and made his way back to the living room.

Calm down Mark. You can do it. Act like it's a friend and certainly not your walking _wet dream._

  
"Thank you," the older gave him his best smile, gulping down his glass and Mark couldn't help but watch his adam's apple and the little droplets running down his throat.  Squeezing his eyes shut for some seconds, he tried to calm down.

  
Putting back his glass on the coffee table, they stayed there in silence for approximately two minutes, Mark didn't count but it felt like eternity, him looking at his knees and Taeil looking at him, smirking. Mark cleared his throat.

"Father? I-"

"Taeil," he cuts him off.

  
"Excuse me?" Mark looked at the other a little lost.

"You can call me Taeil, we're not at church, it's okay,"

"O-oh okay..Taeil..I have, hm, I have something to tell you? I mean.." the boy finally looked at Taeil in the eyes, this was it, he couldn't keep it to himself.  
  
"I'm listening," the older leaned back on the couch, legs spread and pants hugging his thighs so tightly Mark wondered how his pants haven't ripped yet.

**_ Breathe. _ **

"Do you remember the..the day I confessed about lusting after a man?" he bit his lower lip nervously.  
  
Taeil nodded, smile never leaving his petal pink lips.

"Well, I've been..doing more than that, I sinned." he ran his hands through his soft black hair, "I did..dirty things I shouldn't do and now I can't stop feeling so guilty about it but this man..this man is driving me crazy. I don't know what to do, I don't want to go to hell but I can't stop it," Mark doesn't lie and he certainly wouldn't lie to Father Moon.

"Who is that man you so desire?" Taeil said, voice calm but low, sending a shiver down Mark's spine.

_ Oh Lord. _

_  
_ "Does it really matter? I mean..that's not an important information, right?" he let out a soft sound, voice a higher pitch than usual. He fidgeted with his silver cross necklace around his neck, his right leg bouncing up and down nervously.

"Well, I could help you more if you tell me but of course I won't force you, I thought that maybe we could do something about it,"

About _it_? Why did he sounded like he knew, like he knew Mark's dirty little secret?

Mark felt the priest's heavy gaze on him, he felt like he was a prey and Taeil was the big bad wolf ready to devour him in seconds. He watched Taeil slowly run his hand up and down his own thigh, almost in a teasing way. Did he knew? 

"It's.." Mark licked his lips, eyes avoiding Taeil's, biting his lower lips before he continues on, "It's _you_ father."

  
It felt like time stopped around them, he swear he saw Taeil get closer to him on the couch. "Is that so Minhyung?" Mark expected him to sound disgusted, mad even but he didn't expected the priest to sound rather, teasing?

"Wha-"

  
"You're kind of obvious Mark, do you think that I don't feel your eyes linger on me during service? How you can't even talk to me without avoiding looking in my eyes?"

Mark opened his mouth to deny it, but how can he when it was actually the truth? He knew lying is a sin and he didn't want to get himself in more trouble than he already is.

"Now, tell me, what do you think about when you think about me? Tell me what is in this little mind of yours," a hand touched his thigh gently, making him jump and squeak softly. This was bad, really bad.

"I..I can't, it's so embarrassing, I feel dirty," he gulped with some difficulty.

"Minhyung," Taeil gave his thigh a squeeze, was he that close before? Because Mark could feel their thighs touching and _oh God_ , he wanted to touch him so bad.

His heart skipped a beat.  


"I thought a-about you..kissing me..touching me-"

"Touching you where, hm?" he cuts him off, fingers gently tracing Mark's thigh, going higher and higher. _Fuck._

"T-touching me down there, my..uh..my," he was a stuttering mess, this wasn't real, this wasn't happening, was it?  
  
Taeil's fingers made their way from the younger's thigh to his clothed cock, "Here? wanted me to touch you here?" he touched him slowly, using his nails to trace his cock, teasing Mark. "Do you ever touch yourself like this at night, Mark?" Mark squeaked, one of his hand gripping his necklace tightly. "Do you think of me while trying not to come? Don't lie. That's a sin as well." 

"I-..I didn't..I have never touched myself like that.." Taeil smirked, "P-pillow.. I used a pillow," he almost whined when Taeil stop touching him.  
  
"A pillow? Aw, you humped your pillow like a little puppy? Did you come? That's so cute," Taeil leaned towards him, they were so close that Mark could see every details on his pretty face. It was getting so hard to breathe but the priest's lips were tempting him.  
  
They stayed like that for some seconds, minutes maybe, he didn't know. "Father? C-can you kiss me? I never kissed anyone before," he was speaking fast, his speech too frantic and his voice higher, cheeks a dusty pink color.

  
"Do you want me to?" the older whispered, lips only a few millimeters away from Mark soft pink ones. Mark nodded timidly, eyes going from Taeil's lips to his eyes then back to his lips. He was literally playing with the devil but he weirdly didn't mind, he lost his mind.  
  
His voice barely audible, "Please.." he placed his hand on top of Taeil's, the poor boy was shaking so much and the air around them felt so hot that he was completely burning in his sweater. But it wasn't what preoccupied him right now, what did was that he just asked someone, a man, to kiss him, his first kiss was going to be with someone he shouldn't but he couldn't stop himself. _God help him._

Soft velvety lips pressed against his and he felt the butterflies in his stomach go absolutely crazy, it wasn't an open mouth kiss, it was an innocent peck, just to test if Mark was really okay with being kissed. It didn't last long, maybe five seconds and the boy wanted more, so much more. Breaking apart, Taeil looked at him, silently asking if he was okay to which Mark responded with another kiss. It was a little awkward, Mark didn’t knew what to do so he went back with a slightly harder peck but the older guided him. Soon enough he felt a tongue swiping across his lips and he immediately opened his mouth a little, just enough to let Taeil's tongue taste him. The boy fisted the fabric of Taeil’s ironed white shirt, hands still shaking like crazy, he let out a subtle moan at the back of his throat.

Mark tasted innocent, sweet, like cotton candy, it was driving Taeil completely crazy and his need to take care of the younger was stronger than before, the little noises he made were absolutely adorable and oh God, Taeil wanted to _devour_ him and make him feel so good. His hands made their way to cup Mark's face as the kiss got hungrier and needier, leaning completely on Mark's little body.

Mark felt so good, so fucking good that he didn’t regret it. God might be watching right now but what can he say? Sinning does feel ironically heavenly.

Soon, they needed to break apart, breathing was starting to be difficult and Taeil didn't want to push Mark too far, it was his first time after all and honestly seeing how he reacted to a simple kiss made him wonder how the boy would react when Taeil would touch him, mark him, _fuck_ him?

Mark looked at Taeil with big puppy eyes, saw his bitten lips carnation pink as they curled into a heart stopping smile. This man was dangerous.  


He licked his lips, "I'm..I..thank you.." he sounded out of breath, his hands were still gripping the priest's tight shirt but he didn't let go making Taeil smirk, "What do you think about showing me what you do alone when you think of me, hm Minhyung?" Taeil's hands not leaving the other's pretty face. "N-now?" Mark tried his best to sound calm but his voice betrayed him, going higher and shaking. Thoughts were battling in his head, he should really stop overthinking.

Taeil leaned back and he suddenly felt the older holding his hips and rolling him around so he was sitting on his lap, straddling Taeil, his legs spread and on each sides of the other's thighs. he squeaked and almost fell but Taeil held him back not without chuckling, of course. 

"Yes, now," his voice, his damn voice that made him feel dizzy and turned him on, "But..how? I don't h-have a pillow," it's true, he didn't have a pillow near him now so how was he going to do this? Taeil chuckling was enough to tell him that the older had something on his mind.

"You're going to ride my thigh, think you can do that?"  
  
Okay, Mark didn't have a clue about what Taeil just said and what "ride my thigh" is supposed to mean but he was curious, was it like the dirty little thing he did with his pillow in his bed? Did it feel so good like when he pushed his cute leaking cock against the soft fabric?  
  
"Ride your thigh? How?" Taeil swears he could die right here just by looking at Mark's innocent expression, looking up at him with his big shiny and curious eyes, black messy hair covering his forehead making him look even more ethereal. His wet and pink lips slightly parted, Taeil reached up to gently cup Mark's jaw with his hand, thumb caressing the other's lower lip, Mark gave it a timid kitten lick but immediately stop when he noticed what he just did.

The priest's other hand made its way to hold Mark's thin waist, pushing him back so he could easily slide down to his right thigh, a little surprised yelp left the younger's mouth and he placed both hands on Taeil's chest. The thick thigh pressing hard against his cock made him close his eyes, long eyelashes against his skin, he couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe what he was doing right now, it is so wrong but why does it feel so right?

Taeil made his leg bounce up and down, not too fast, not too slow, just right. "Do you trust me?" he nodded his head quickly, of course he trusted the other.

  
Hands were on his hips, holding him tightly. Mark couldn't escape Taeil's burning gaze and he felt himself hold back an embarrassing whimper. He hid his face against Taeil's chest and tried to catch his breath, heart beating way too fast. Feeling the older's hand leave his face to sneak behind him, running up and down his back, stopping on his cute little ass for some seconds before giving it a light squeeze, "Minhyung look at me, come on angel, let me see how pretty you are," he tried to sound reassuring and it worked, the pet name made him laugh internally, "angel", what a funny thing to say in this type of situation where he felt like Taeil was an actual demon, oh so bewitching demon, and he was the little vulnerable angel at the big bad wolf's mercy.

With a shaky whine he pulled back, eyes meeting Taeil's hungry ones, he shuddered when he saw the playful smirk on the other's lips.

"W-what do I do now?" he was unsure, it was all new to him.

"The same thing you do alone with your pillow," Taeil pushed his hips forward and damn, this was way better than a soft pillow. He jerks forward tentatively, the contact already making him quiver in pleasure. "O-oh.." his mind wasn't processing what was happening but his hips couldn't stop moving against the thigh, Mark let out a staggered breath out of his mouth, Taeil took that opportunity to kiss him again, it was rough, hungry and Mark really thought that, _yes_ , this is a demon and he is that weak angel, heaven surely wasn't open for him now but he felt like he already was there.

  
Pulling away to catch their breath, a little string of saliva connecting their red like roses lips, Taeil was looking at him eyes half closed, lips shiny, licking them while looking at him straight in the eyes, smiling proudly after that. The sight was so obscene that the younger moaned softly, his own thighs clenching around Taeil's thick one. He was getting so hard already just from the little thrusts. Mark's mouth dropped open when the older grabbed his ass and pushed him harder making him fall forward, hands making their way around his neck to hold himself. 

"Look at you Minhyung, going against everything you believed all these years for what? You're just a sinner, just like everyone else," a harsh smack on his ass made him yelp, pushing his ass back against the other's hands and he whined louder when Taeil's griped it harder, uses it as leverage to push the boy down against him, controlling his rhythm as he falls apart in front of him.

  
Leaning close to his ear, Mark shivered when he felt Taeil's hot breath hitting his unmarked and pretty neck, "God can't save you now, but I can," his voice low and dangerous, it made him weak, so weak that he could only moan pathetically.

  
Here they were, in Mark's home, on the couch, doing something so immoral but Mark wanted this, strangely, he wanted it so bad and it felt so good being close to the man he lusted after. He felt warm and safe in his arms, his cock strained in his tight pants, it hurted but in the good way. The feeling in his stomach growing more and more with each movement, Mark could barely speak, the only thing coming out of his mouth were breathy whines and shy high pitched moans that he was embarrassed to hear, he sounded so pathetic, "you’re so pretty Minhyung, a pretty little puppy all for me."

If only he could smack that teasing smile away, he would've done it long ago.

"M'not pretty," he picked up a faster pace, it was messy and out of rhythm but he didn't care, he needed, no, he craved that rough friction and Taeil's thigh was so much better than any pillow he ever humped, God, he loved those thighs.

"T-Taeil..Taeil..I feel weird, so weird," the other cooed at the pitched voice the younger used.

"Where do you feel weird, hm?"  
  
"I don't know..it hurts, c-can you do something?" he sounded so desperate, Taeil hummed and started to kiss the boy's jaw, slowly making his way down his soft neck, only kissing him softly which made Mark squirm a little. Sweet sounds escaping his mouth when the priest left a little mark on his smooth skin, dark red blooming where he just sucked on, it looked so pretty sitting there on Mark's neck, it was almost like Mark was his empty canvas and he was the artist painting an expensive artwork. He was whipped, so damn whipped but how can he stay calm?

  
"W-what are you doing?" Mark genuinely asked, why was he biting his neck and why does it feels so good? He wanted more, he needed more but Taeil stopped everything, pulling back before gripping his hips so hard that he whimpered in pain, he stopped moving.

  
"Get up, let's go somewhere more comfortable for both of us, come on, I'll give you so much more than this," Mark shivered, hips bucking one last time before getting up with some difficulty, his legs felt like jelly and he almost tripped on his own feet.

  
Standing up in front of Taeil, he suddenly felt self-conscious about his hard on, hands covering it shyly, his hands were still shaking so much and Taeil could cum just by looking at the Mark in front of him. Hair a mess, face a beautiful shade of pink, big sparkly eyes, still clothed, maybe a little too much for Taeil's taste but he didn't complain. Mark always dressed so cutely, shirts, shorts, sweaters, fitting pants and just anything that screams "I'm a good boy". That only made Taeil want to take his time to undress the pure boy.

They went straight up to Mark's bedroom and surprisingly, it was exactly how Taeil imagined it, well, not like he imagined it in his free time but you get it. It was simple, obviously there was crosses on the walls, one just above his made bed, the other on the other side above his little desk. He also saw bibles on it, it was cute how he was going to do something impure in the room of someone so pure. Mark stood awkwardly next to the bed while Taeil was still scanning the room.  
  
He quickly made his way towards the boy though, kissing him so hungrily leaving them both breathless, hands were everywhere, Mark wasn't touching Taeil that much because he honestly didn't knew where to put his hands exactly but Taeil got his hands in every parts of his little body. his thin waist, his lower back, his shoulders, his chest, his round ass and all Mark could do was whine and buck his hips in a poor attempt to feel something.  
Taeil kissed his neck again, it felt tingly but it felt nice, he liked it. "Why don't you show me what you do alone when you think of me? Show me how desperate you are when all you can do is wish I was here,"

His voice carrying a hint of teasing and Mark was kind of lost, did he wanted him to hump his pillow? In front of him?

"Show you..?" he didn't even finish his sentence that Taeil pushed him on the bed, leaving him on his back while he sat on the end of the bed, holding himself with his hands behind his back. He smirked and jerked his head towards Mark's big pillow laying innocently on his bed. "Hump it, fuck it, do whatever but show me what a precious puppy like you do, will you do that?"

  
His mouth hanged open in shock, cheeks reddened and he touched them quickly before throwing a look at his pillow. He took it and positioned himself, hands placing the pillow just right so he was straddling it. Knowing that Taeil was watching him and he was supposed to keep going, he swallowed hard and started to rock his hips slowly. The pleasure was muted by his hammering heart but it was still there.

He stopped himself to take a big breath, calming his nerves before rocking his hips back with more determination this time. It felt good, so good that he let out a whine when he found that angle he liked. To be fair, he wasn't thrusting that hard but he was really sensitive and just a little touch could make him go crazy. He loved the way it felt, and could only control his hips so much. The throb of himself along the plush material had his thighs shake.

  
The boy leaned completely on the pillow, head buried in it and hugging it while his hips worked on their own. He was getting louder and louder with each thrusts, the fabric of his tight jeans torturing him completely. Soft pants leaving his pretty mouth, his heavy breathing and moans were only accompanied with him whispering Taeil's name over and over again. He couldn't even look at him or let alone turn on his side to let Taeil see his face.  
  
"Such a dirty pup, God can see everything, do you think you'll go to heaven now? Do you deserve it?" the priest was palming himself through his pants, watching the black haired boy make a mess of himself. Mark could only mumble a little "n-no" muffled by the pillow. He paused his movements, repositioned the pillow between his legs and rubbed himself against it with more fervor. Every thrusts went straight to his throbbing cock and he wished he could undress right now but it felt way too good to stop now so he only continued his little dirty show.

Maybe, just maybe, Mark regrets not doing this sooner. Who would have thought that ruining a pillow could feel this good? But having someone watching you was even better.  


A high pitched moan escaped his mouth, hips twitching, he turned his head so it wasn't buried in the pillow, his hand made its way to his mouth and he traced his lips before shoving two fingers in his mouth by instinct. Whimpering pathetically, the younger sucked on his own fingers, parting his lips to make them go deeper all while staring straight at Taeil who was looking like he was ready to jump on him and eat him alive. He flushed when drool dripped down his chin, cheeks and on the sheets underneath him. He pulled them out, lips shiny with saliva and tongue sticking out before pushing three fingers this time. Sucking on them like his life depended on it, making a mess, tears started to form when he found that perfect angle with his hips again. The sounds he was making were literally sinful and Taeil wanted to laugh at that.  


The good little Mark Lee that everyone saw as a saint was humping his pillow in his room with a priest watching him. How crazy. "Look at you, doing the thing you feared the most, does it feel good? Does it feel good to sin and betray your God?"  
  
A choked out sob was his only response, feeling so humiliated made his thighs start to shake, his breath coming in short pants, feeling that weird sensation in his stomach again. "Taeil, please.." he pressed his cock against the pillow harder and harder, going faster and faster.

It was a funny sight honestly, seeing Mark do something so filthy with a cross hanging on the wall above him or the way he was clutching his cross necklace while mumbling to himself.  


"Please what Minhyung? Use your words," he said lowly, watching Mark shiver and whine. He was still calmly palming himself, low groans leaving his mouth. "W-weird..down.." Mark could only manage to choke out those words and the priest licked his lips, smirking.  


Oh, it was definitely fun, way more fun than he anticipated. "Stop right now, stop moving," he warned but Mark couldn't care less, the pleasure was way too good to stop now but he did stop when Taeil slapped him hard on his ass. He stopped, not without whining about it like a child. "Minhyung can you please sit up for me?" he used that tone, the one that could make anyone calm down and Mark did what he was told, his heart beating so fast he was sure that it wasn't normal.

Hands were on his thighs, so close to his hard member that he let a soft whine left his mouth, it's sick to think this, but he falls into imagining how good it would feel to have Taeil’s hand actually touching his bare cock, and this makes him whine even more. "Is it okay if I undress you? We can always stop here," Mark would rather cry than to stop, he feels way too good and he wants more, way more.

"No please, don’t stop." he sounded so desperate, almost crying.

“Are you sure you want this? With me?” Taeil whispers, and Mark nods just before Taeil’s mouth touches his, soft and tentative. The younger purses his lips, trying to kiss back, and then gasps when the priest’s tongue brushes his lower lip.

Mark opens his mouth wider, tilts his head back, and follows his instincts, sucking on Taeil’s tongue harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need to taste him, to drink all of him. Hands on his arms sliding up to his shoulders, his neck. It’s all he can do not to just claw his way into Taeil’s lap, but he’s still preoccupied with the feeling of Taeil kissing him, and not just any kiss, but the kind of kiss one adult gives another when they want something, when they needed something.

And _oh_ , oh Mark wants. He wants _everything,_ but right now he’ll settle for Taeil’s hand moving farther up his thigh—and that’s exactly what he gets. The wet, sucking sounds of their intense kissing make a thrill squirm through the boy’s stomach, make his hips twitch, his little cock painfully hard and throbbing.

Taeil pulls back, a dazed, hungry look in his eyes. “Are you really sure you want this?” he asks again, and Mark nods desperately.

“Please,” he gasps. “Please, I think about you all the time.”

The older groans, smothering a kiss in the side of Mark’s neck. “God, that’s – that’s amazing to hear,” he murmurs, unbuttoning the boy’s pants, hesitating before completely peeling it down, Mark lifting his hips so he could take them all off. Taeil threw Mark a quick look, as if asking for permission, he nodded and Taeil curled his fingers in the waistband of Mark’s underwear, he pulled the band so it stretched and then let go quickly so it'd snap against Mark's sensitive skin, eliciting a whimper from him. No longer having any willpower to hold back, he pulled the briefs off slowly. “Because..I think about you all the time, too.”

Father Moon pushed him so his back hit the bed, he suddenly felt self-conscious, he was naked except for his sweater and the fact that Taeil was still fully clothed made him embarrassed, hands attempting to hide his hard cock but Taeil slapped his hands away.

"You’re so pretty Minhyung, do you know that? Do you know how much I want to ruin you? You look like the purest angel and I’m so tempted." Mark let out a soft noise, Taeil started to undress quickly, throwing his sweater on the floor and undoing his pants to slide them off followed by his underwear. Okay, now Mark was losing his damn mind for sure.

_Tattoos._ Taeil had tattoos everywhere on his body and Mark didn’t know how to react, it was his first time seeing real tattoos and oh God, they looked so lovely. He examined them all by curiosity but mainly because they looked so good on Taeil. He saw the huge but intricate black and grey sketch of a rose and its leaves on his right forearm, a well placed red 1994 on the other forearm, a simple outline of the word « angel » ( _how funny_ ) on his right ribcage and on the other side, an elegant snake was wrapped around a simple rose. He must like roses. But the one tattoo that caught his eyes immediately was the one right in the middle of his chest, a dangerous looking snake protecting what looked like a trident.

He obviously avoided looking at the other’s crotch, way too shy to see something that wasn’t his but he still threw a quick look down and his eyes widened comically. Taeil was way bigger than him, long and thick and Mark felt his heart go absolutely crazy. Taeil looked breathtaking naked, he waited so long for this moment but now that it was happening he was starstruck. The older had such a nice body, he didn’t have abs but he was still fit, his thighs were thick and Mark only wanted to ride them again.

“You like what you see, sweetheart?” Taeil asks with a gleam in his eye, stealing Mark’s attention back to himself. He swipes a thumb over Mark’s plush bottom lip, lowering himself over the boy until their foreheads are touching, and Mark feels giddy with lust and want, drowning in all of Taeil.

The priest positioned himself in between Mark’s open legs, laying on top of him, chest to chest. The feeling of skin on his was making the poor boy’s mind blurry, the sensation was new but he felt safe and hot everywhere. Taeil bucked his hips once and that was enough for Mark to let out a tiny mewl followed by a loud moan when Taeil did it again but slower. It felt strange to hear himself make those lewd noises, also kind of embarrassing but he didn’t care that much, the feeling of their cocks sliding against each other was indescribable.

They stayed like that for some time, just Taeil grinding against Mark while Mark was busy making the prettiest noises. He didn’t know where to put his hands, feeling overwhelmed and lost so he let them grip anything he could, the sheets, the pillow his head was currently on, Taeil’s arms or even his own hair. The feel of Taeil’s cock hard and hot against him is downright intoxicating.

Taeil shifted enough so he could wrap his rings covered fingers around Mark’s length delicately, touch feather like which left the younger whining so prettily. The cold metal caused a sensation that Mark could not believe nor comprehend. Taeil pumped his hands a few times, Mark threw his head back and moaned so loud it echoed in the room, hand flying to his mouth in an attempt to shut himself up, tears threatening to form.

"Do you have lotion? Since I didn’t bring any lube and I doubt that you have any," Taeil asks, stopping his movements.

"L-lube?"

"Yeah? Lubricant? Don’t tell me that you don’t know what it is," Mark shook his head, "Oh God you are so cute."

"Shut up" the younger slapped lightly his arm, giggling but the pretty pink colour never leaving his cheeks. "Bedside table, inside the first drawer, it’s the pink tube."

With an eyebrow raised, he detaches himself from Mark long enough to rummage through the drawer and find the little tube of lotion, setting the cap on his bedside drawer before squeezing the lotion out onto his palm.

He turns back to the younger and he felt heat burning inside, Mark looked so weak and vulnerable with his legs spread apart widely enough to fit Taeil’s body, cock hard, head an angry red and precum already oozing from his slit leaving a little puddle on his stomach. Mark was way smaller than Taeil, his cock shorter in length but still a little thick, it curved prettily which made the older coo internally. Everything about Mark was soft and pretty, sure, he was still fit and strong but he was small, pliant under his touch, ready for Taeil to devour.

Taeil slicks himself up, twisting his wrist around his length, and then visibly pauses. “Wanna try something, will you let me Minhyung? We can stop at any moment, just say the word « blue » and I will stop everything okay? Even if you feel too overwhelmed, use that word,” he says reassuringly, the other only nodded weakly. "Words love, I want to hear you say it,"

"O-okay, I understood,"

Spreading Mark’s thighs with wet fingers on his kneecap, ever-careful. He smears cold lotion onto the inside of his thighs; his palms are running up and down the expanse of the soft, now sticky skin. It’s lewd, and wet, and Mark feels like his body is on fire. Taeil groans in his ear. The younger couldn’t stop trembling at the touch, his thighs unexpectedly sensitive. “I want to fuck your thighs.”

Well, this isn’t what Mark expected to hear but he won’t lie, it made his cock throb and he swears he felt himself leak even more. Confused but turned on, he could only shiver in anticipation.

“Squeeze your thighs together,” Taeil says, and so Mark squeeze them shut and is rewarded with a harsh breath. It feels even dirtier like this, everything wet with lube, he let the other place himself, hands steady on Mark’s smooth thighs, the tip of Taeil’s cock brushing against Mark’s balls. It’s a strange kind of intimate, one Mark wondered about but never put any real thought into how it might actually feel. What he knows now is that he definitely likes it.

Taeil starts to thrust, the rhythm slow and steady to begin with. It’s so agonizingly slow at first as if he was scared to break him like he was some fragile china doll, Mark should be offended but he actually liked being treated like he was the most precious thing on Earth. It made him feel love. Made him feel wanted.

The priest figured out the pace he wants, Mark is pretty sure that Taeil’s iron grip on his thighs will leave marks but did he mind? Not at all, he loved it. The easy slide of Taeil’s cock between his lube slicked thighs made him whimper, he wasn’t getting much pleasure from having his thighs fucked apart from the slide of Taeil’s cock against his from time to time, what made him so turned on was Taeil’s facial expressions and the low groans he let out with every thrusts. It’s so intimate, Taeil so close to him, skin against skin and the filthy squelching sound of the lotion that made Mark blush hard.

The younger felt like he could fall apart without even having his achingly hard cock touched, the noises, sensation and doing this, sinning, with the person he wanted for so long was enough. Sinning felt good, so good. Mark know understand why his friends love it so much.

Mark made the mistake of looking down and the vision of his own pink leaking cock, precome pooling on his own skin made his head dizzy. He couldn’t help the moan from slipping out of his mouth when he saw Taeil’s own wet member sliding against his. He felt dirty, so dirty but it didn’t held him back from running a shaky finger over his slit, collecting some precome, playing with it before popping his fingers in his mouth to lick them clean.

"You look so pretty like this, just for me to see. Wish I could fuck you though but maybe later hm? When we get the chance, I'll let you ride me," Taeil says, voice low and eyes sharp drinking in the sight of the small boy squirming and blushing underneath him.

He reaches his hand up to cup Mark's cheek and watches as Mark turns his head to take his thumb into his mouth. Taeil hears his own breath coming out a little more labored just from that alone. It made him slow down his pace, pulling out, only leaving the tip between Mark’s thighs before slamming back in making the bed shake a little bit and Mark mewled. The boy wondered if being _actually_ fucked would be the same, will it hurt? How will it feel? He was curious, but he’ll have to wait.

"Who’s your God now Minhyung?" Taeil murmured followed by a hard thrust, this time their cocks completely touching and that left Mark breathless, he was way too sensitive.

Mark felt so vulnerable, legs high up Taeil’s shoulder while he did his best to keep his thighs squeezed together, the older’s hands helping him. He kept making embarrassing noises that he never heard himself make before. He dreamed of this for so long.

He felt that weird sensation back again, he could feel himself throb, his hands are shaking and the heat inside him’s blooming into something even more intense.

Taeil slowed down, barely even moving anymore, his hand sneaked between their bodies to thumb over the head of Mark’s cock as he cups it in his hand alongside his own. Mark’s hands fist the sheets tighter, the way Taeil touching him setting him on the edge. He whines, trying to thrust his dick into Taeil's hand, against Taeil’s own cock. He needs the weird sensation to go, it hurts so bad.

"You're going to come," Taeil says, half amazement and half commandment, he knows Mark is close from the way he whined his name and clawed at the bed sheets. "Just from this. But first, why don't you pray for me? For your God? Show him how much of a pathetic sinner you are." Mark groans, having so little room to be embarrassed and caught up in the sudden second swell of heat flashing through him. He let out a shaky breath, "D-dear God," he rasps out, he sounded fucking ridiculous. "I'm so sorry f-for my sins and..what I have done but I-" The priest’s hips start pumping even faster and Mark can barely believe it, the white sensation curling behind his eyes, Taeil’s cock thrusting into his thighs, fucking roughly, fucking him without actually fucking him. He focused back on his task.

"But I c-cannot find my way into turning against from s-sin." Mark sobbed. "Is it wrong..wrong that I like it? Dear Lord, f-forgive me and my dirty sins and make m-me a better person." he was a mess, the prettiest mess the older ever saw. "Amen."

"Good boy, such a good boy yeah?" Taeil praised him, wiping his tears away.

Mark's vision was blurry from the tears but he could perfectly make out the picture in front of him, Taeil’s hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, his eyes fluttering shut, his lips shiny and open. He claws at the sheets some more, trying his best to keep his thighs tight together for him even as they tremble.

His mind’s gone blank at this point, no thoughts or words there, only able to whine or cry. A hot rush in his gut, the total absence of thought, and it's _over_. The same noises spill from his mouth as he comes over Taeil's hand, his own thighs and his stomach. His throat is hoarse from a sound he didn't even hear himself make, and his thighs are fucking sore. He came for the first time ever and he never thought it'll feel like this, that it'll feel so _good_. Breathing hard, chest heaving and thighs trembling while he kept them shut for Taeil.

Taeil's hips snap a little too erratically, he sounds like he was pretty close too. His cock never ceasing in its thrusts, the slick sounds of it and the even slicker feel of it. The older adds to the mess of come soon enough, not long after he starts thrusting between Mark’s thighs again. The noise he makes when he comes is just animalistic, a low deep groan that made Mark choke on a whine. It’s broken and perfect, and just hearing it has Mark feeling pleased with himself. He did that to Taeil. He did _that_.

After a few slower thrusts, Taeil pulled out and let Mark's legs fall down gently, a hiss leaving the younger's mouth when he felt the soreness of his hips and thighs from being in the same position for too long. He leaned to kiss Mark's face, his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids, even his pretty nose before pushing his soft velvety lips against Mark's pink ones. Hands tracing the skin of his chest, fingers swiping of some cum that was painted across Mark's chest.

Mark's body felt like pudding in his hands.

“You’re shaking so much,” Taeil’s voice was soft and calming, slowly leaning back. The loss of having Taeil's body pressed against his made Mark whine and grip the older's arm, as if he was afraid of him disappearing. "Don't leave."

"Hey now, I'm not leaving. I will not leave you but we can't stay all sticky, right? Where's your bathroom? I'm going to look for something to clean us up." He left a chaste kiss on his lips before standing up, naked feet touching the cold floor. Mark only pointed towards the white door in the room, way too tired to say anything and Taeil didn't mind, smiling at him he made his way towards the closed door.

He came back quickly with a towel and proceeded to wipe off the mess on Mark's stomach and thighs. "You did so well Minhyung, so good." Softly kissing the boy's soft thigh.

Cleaning himself up, he rolled on the other side of the bed, Taeil dragged Mark towards him and buried his head where the smaller man's neck met his shoulder, arm around him. His scent had merged with the tang of sweat, and he inhaled both.

"Can we..do it again one day? I-it was nice, thank you," Mark muttered, the pink shade never leaving his face.

"Always," he pressed a little kiss on his neck.

"I'm sleepy hyung," His eyelids felt heavy, his body was exhausted and he felt warm and safe in Taeil's arm, it was enough for him to feel sleepy and happy.

"Then sleep love, let's take a little nap, yeah?" Taeil kissed his forehead and watched his eyes fluttering shut, the younger fell asleep like that and he followed suit. Nuzzling further into the smaller man's shoulder, Taeil fell asleep, happily, knowing that he had the boy he loved the most in his arms.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: @taeilsyndrome


End file.
